Vengence and Redemption
by nick2951
Summary: For eight months he was gone, but when he returned death followed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or any other materials I barrowed from other animes.

Shinji stood on the cliff over looking the ocean as the sun began to set. Dressed in his normal attire of his school clothes, he contemplated the events that transpired earlier in the day.

_Shinji stood in the living room of the apartment as Misato continued to yell at him about his sync ratio. Both Auska and Kaji stood off to the side and watched the whole exchange saying nothing. It had been three weeks since Kaoru's death and Shinji began to become more and more depressed. He ate less, hid in his room, and refused to talk to anyone. _

"_Damn it Shinji, this is got to stop!" yelled Misato. "Your sync ratio has dropped another eight points; you're nearly at thirty percent, almost below combat efficiency." Shinji continued to gaze downwards in an attempt to tune out Misato's barrage but failed as her voice and anger rose. "You will not tune me out this time, Shinji, we will talk about this, and I am not leaving till we do." Misato then folded her arms across her chest and stood silently waiting for an answer from the teenager. _

"_You're not leaving till we do?" Asked Shinji looking up at her "Since when has that stopped you!" Yelled Shinji angrily "Since when has that stopped everyone from leaving me!" Shinji was enraged now and there was nothing to quell it. "Mother left, Father abandoned me, Touji and Kenuske have left the city, now that you have Kaji you never hang around anymore, Auska either insults or ignores me, and Rei…" remembering the painful truth, Shinji held back tears "My Rei left me, died for me and only to be replaced by a no longer replaceable doll. A doll that just ignores me and pays attention only to Father." Shinji then looked downwards again, lowering his voice "I cared for her, did you know that. I really did. In the end, though, I couldn't save her and now I am alone." Shinji began to cry now, not caring how it looked. "I'm thru now. I'm thru with NERV. I'm through with you. I'm through with Father. I am through with Auska. I am just through with everything and everyone."_

_There was silence for a few minutes, save that of Shinji's crying. Auska then spoke up with a look of disgust on her face "Then just leave, all you do is run away." Misato turned and glared at her and replied "It's not that simple anymore, NERV will not just let Shinji go, he is the only one that can pilot Unit 01 and he is the only capable pilot we got until you get your sync ratio back up" Auska muttered a German curse at this statement and glared at Shinji._

_Shinji then looked up and said "No I am leaving. I am leaving right now and no one can stop me." Shinji then reached to the back of his body and took out the gun he stole from NERV and pointed it at everyone. Misato, Auska, and Kaji backed up as Shinji made his way towards the door. _

He never stopped running after that. Somehow he managed to evade and lose the Section 2 agents that had tried to fallow him as he ran from the apartment. By the time he did stop running, he was at the cliffs.

"What do I do now?" Shinji asked out loud. He knew he couldn't go back and he didn't have anywhere else to go. He didn't have any money or food to survive on his own. That's when he decided that suicide might be the answer he was seeking. Looking at the gun still in his hands and the drop ahead of him, Shinji contemplated which choice would bring less pain.

"I'd go with the gun, less painful and quicker" said a voice that brought Shinji out of his thoughts. Looking up, Shinji saw two men standing in front of him. Both men were white skinned, had blonde hair, and were dressed in different fashions. The first man was dressed in a simple white robe which made his presence stand out. The second man was dressed in more casual clothes but was plain black. However, it wasn't the manner of clothing that caught Shinji's attention. It was the fact that both men had pure black eyes, had white wings, and were hovering in the air in front of him.

"Sorry to disturb you, but my colleague and I have a mutually beneficial proposition for you" said the man dressed in black.

"Who are you and what do you want with me" asked Shinji with a trace of fear in his voice.

"Where are my manners? My name is Morningstar and this is my companion Leonardo. We're Angels" said the man in black, gesturing to himself and the person next to him. Shinji's eyes widened at this and raised the gun in their direction.

"Not those pathetic excuse for Angels you are used to dealing with, but real ones" growled Leonardo as he glared at Shinji. Shinji then lowered the gun and gulped.

"Now, now Leonardo, don't be rude. Our friend here has been under the false impression of our likeness for sometime now. How is he to know what a real Angel looks like?" said Morningstar glancing at his companion. Leonardo looked away from Shinji but kept the glare on his face.

"Um, what do you want with me?" asked Shinji with a trace of fear in his voice.

"Well you see Shinji, My colleague and I are in a bit of a bind. You see we need your help to resolve a certain situation."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Shinji not sure why a couple of Angels would need HIS help.

"This is a rather bad spot to talk about this. How about we move this conversation to a more 'proper' location" answered Morningstar with his hand extended.

Shinji couldn't decide what to do. He just wanted the pain to end. Looking at the gun, he wondered if shooting himself would be less painful than jumping. Morningstar's voice broke through his thinking. "Jumping or using the gun, you will end up with me. But, if you take my hand right now, I can give you something you desperately want"

Shinji looked up at Morningstar and asked "You could take away my pain?"

"That and a whole lot more my friend. Just come with us and hear what we have to offer" said Morningstar. Shinji, making a choice, dropped the gun and took the Angel's hand. All of a sudden, there was a bright light which encompassed the trio. After the light died down, the spot which was once vacant was now empty.

The gun still lay where it was dropped and was eventually found by Section 2 agents who were attracted by the light. With a brief investigation of the scene, it was concluded that Shinji had committed suicide by jumping off the cliff.

Even though the body was never found.

Author's Note: I am not sure if I'll continue this right away, seeing how LWD is my main project. If there is enough demand, then I'll get chapter two out as soon as I can. Warning though, the next chapter will be very bloody and violent. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Eight months later

The half naked man ran through the alleyway with a gun in his hand desperately trying to escape the horror that he just witnessed. He was dressed only in boxers and was covered in the blood of his now mutilated dead bodyguards. He had been running for a good few minutes now and finally stopped to catch his breath. As he breathed in and out, he looked over his shoulder to check if "IT" was still following him. Seeing that there was nothing, he sat down in the dark alleyway to think about what he was going to do.

………………………………………………………………………….

The man's name was Jonathan Moore, a rich and powerful man who owned several UN defense contracting firms which he ran out of his headquarters of Neo London. He was known to the world as a smart and charming business owner who loved children and funded several charities that were designed to support refugees from countries affected from Second Impact.

He was also known as SEELE 07, whose resources were used to design and manufacture the MP Eva Series' Lance of Loginus copies. One of the more powerful members of SEELE, he was ruthless and cruel with a sick pleasure of defiling his victims.

Tonight was supposed to be a special night for him, but all that changed when "IT" had arrived. As he was enjoying himself in his study, the sudden screams from his bodyguards caught his attention. Moving to his desk, he took out his gun and walked to the door and flung it open. To his horror, the hall was covered in blood. It was splattered everywhere along with the severed limbs and bodies of his dead bodyguards. In the middle of the carnage stood a young boy dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. He had brown hair and was Asian. But that wasn't what was unique about him; it was the large black wings on his back and the pure black eyes. It was also the long blood-soaked sword which was held in the boy's hand.

Jonathan raised the gun and pointed at the young man. He then asked "What the hell are you?" with the fear evident in his voice.

The boy smirked and answered "Death."

Jonathan, making the first move, fired his gun at the boy. The bullets flew at the youth but were deflected when an orange hexagon appeared in front of him.

'_My God, an AT field.'_ thought the Jonathan as he backed up from the boy. Turning suddenly, he hurried back to his study slamming the door and locking it. The boy just watched with an amused look on his face. _'I love it when they run. It makes it more fun chasing them down'_ thought the kid. Walking forward towards the door, he kicked a severed arm out of the way.

Inside the study, Jonathan walked to his desk ignoring the occupant which was huddled in a corner of the room. At the large brown wooden desk, he reached under and pressed a red button which opened a hidden door behind one of the bookshelves in the room. Hearing footsteps just outside the door, he moved through the secret door which led to outside. Seconds later, the door was blown forward and the youth walked in.

Jonathan, now resting in the alleyway, cursed to himself for not taking Keel's advice on going into hiding as he and the others had. With the deaths of SEELE 03 and 11, he knew that he was possibly next, but his sick pleasures had gotten the better of him so he stayed where he was. To ensure his safety, Jonathan hired a bunch of former SPETSNAZ troops from Russia to act as his bodyguards. They were the best in the business, at least that was what he was told by SEELE 05.

Figuring that he had taken enough time resting, Moore stood up and was about to leave the alleyway when he suddenly felt something fly over his head. But before he could act, a sudden pain shook his body. He looked to the source of his pain only to find that his entire right arm, which once held his gun, was no longer connected to his body and that blood now poured out where the arm once was. Before he could scream, he was thrown forward into a pile of garbage in front of him. Lying face down, he turned and looked up to where the boy who was now standing over him. At this point, Moore was too scared to move and could only stare at the youth.

After several minutes of silence, the boy suddenly spoke "This is how it is going to be Mr. Moore: You are going to die. There is no stopping this; however you do have the choice of dying a very painless death if you answer the questions I am going to ask you. But, if you refuse to answer or lie to me, this will prolong your eventual death which I promise you will be very painful. Understand?"

The man known as SEELE 07 nodded waiting for the first question.

"Good. Recently you and a partner of yours managed to successfully get a spy infiltrated into the Tokyo 03 branch of NERV. What I want to know is what that spy has found out so far?" the young man waited for an answer.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The words left Jonathan's mouth before he could think about the consequences. There was a sudden movement by the boy and a searing pain struck the lower part of his body. He looked down only to find his left foot no longer where it should be. Opening his mouth, Jonathan found to his horror that he was unable to scream.

"You were saying" said the black-winged youth with an evil grin on his face.

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak "I don't know!" The boy raised his sword. "I swear I don't! It is SEELE 04's spy; my job was to get the agent through the front door!" franticly said the man.

The boy stood in though for a couple of seconds. He then asked "Where would I find SEELE 04?"

Jonathan tried to think. He knew lying was useless and decided to tell his captor what he knew. "I don't know who or where he is. Keel is the only one who knows all our identities. All I know is that SEELE 04 is an American and that he likes art."

The boy looked at Moore for a couple more seconds. Deciding that he had heard enough, he raised his sword. Jonathan, seeing his chance, used his right hand to grab another gun hidden in his boxers, and pointed at the kid pulling the trigger. The gun went off but he had forgotten about the AT field and the bullet was deflected. Before the injured man could scream, the child decapitated Jonathan, whose head was now lying on the ground. The boy stuck his sword through the top of the severed head and then used the blood dripping from the neck to write on the wall of the building next to the body:

"**For we know him that hath said, Vengeance belongeth unto me, I will recompense, saith the Lord. And again, The Lord shall judge his people."**

Satisfied with the message, the youth threw the head back at the body and flew into the air. Heading back to house, he dropped through the hole in the roof into the study and landed on the floor. He then walked up to the young naked girl who was huddled in the corner of the room. She was covered in blood and appeared to have fresh bruises on her body. The boy, sword in hand, stood over her for a couple minutes contemplating on what to do with her.

'_She's better off dead_' thought Shinji Ikari, staring down at the young girl. He guessed her age around thirteen or fourteen years. She was blue haired and had brown eyes. Shinji deciding to get it over with, raised his sword, but the girl's sudden question stopped him.

"Did God send you?"

"Excuse me?" said Shinji, very surprised by the girl's words.

"Did God send you? I have been praying to God for months for him to send someone to save me. Are you here to do that?" The girl stared at Shinji, waiting for an answer.

Shinji stood there not sure what to say or do. The girl's words touched him and he no longer felt a need to kill her. Making a decision, Shinji sheathed his Masmune moved forward to pick up the girl. Safely wrapped in his arms, Shinji flew up into the air and started to head towards the hospital he had spotted earlier. The girl did not struggle and even snuggled in his arms during the flight.

When Shinji arrived at the Hospital, he retracted his wings and entered the building. Walking up to the front desk, and placed her on top of it. The nurse looked at the girl and then turned to yell for some help. Looking back, the nurse found that Shinji was gone and the girl still there.

Shinji walked out of the hospital and extended his wings. Rising into the air, he headed for home. However there was a question that was constantly bugging him.

'_Why didn't I kill her?'_

Author's Note: Well here it is, chapter 2 of "Vengeance and Redemption. I got enough reviews to warrant an update, so it looks like this fic will be continued. The next update should be out right after chapter to of LWD. Enjoy. Also a huge thanks to my friend Kindled Chime for the pre-read.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

In an unknown location, a secret meeting was taking place between nine individuals each represented by a monolith with a number attached to it. Theses individuals were the most powerful people on the planet, united in their goal. There were once twelve monoliths, but recent events had reduced the number of them. Each individual was located in a different and hidden place. They weren't just hiding out of security, but out of fear.

In the center of the monoliths stood a man in his late thirties; was Caucasian with hazel eyes and brown hair; and was dressed in a suit. His name was Terry Davis. He was a senior official at the FBI and on the payroll of SEELE. Currently, he was assigned to keep an eye on the investigation of SEELE 07's death.

"….the only witness to the crime was a young girl, thirteen years of age. However, her testimony is in doubt on the events of the crime." said Terry.

SEELE 05: "Why?"

"The girl had gone through a very traumatic experience."

SEELE 08: "From the attack?"

"No. Apparently the girl was found with various wounds consistent with sexual assault. The victim had apparently raped and tortured the young girl. When searching the residence for clues, a room was found where the victim conducted his "extra curricular activities". All which involved young women. I have a full summary here if you wish to…"

SEELE 01: "There is no need; I believe we get the picture. What did the girl say on who was the culprit of the attacks?"

Davis, gulping, said "An Angel of God"

SEELE 12: "An Angel of God?"

"Yes sir; according to the girl, it was a male with black wings, brown hair, and pure black eyes. He also used a long sword for a weapon." answered Davis. There was silence for a few seconds.

SEELE 02: "I can understand why this would sound ridiculous and not be taken seriously. What do you think Mr. Davis?"

"I don't know about the Angel part sir, but from what I saw of the crime scene nothing _human_ could be responsible" said Davis.

SEELE 08: "Why do you say that?"

"Because sir from the number of bullets used, no one should have been able to survive. The bodyguards that the victim used were highly skilled and former SPETSNAZ troops. I don't think they would miss their targets." answered Davis, as professionally as possible.

SEELE 01: "What's to be done with the girl?"

"She will be placed under hospital care for a while and then sent home. She was taken from her home by the victim several weeks ago. Apparently that was how the victim operated."

SEELE 01: "Very well. You are dismissed."

Davis nodded his head and left the room.

SEELE 02: "This is getting ridiculous. Are we just going to wait till we are all killed before we take action?"

SEELE 09: "What do you want us to do? It's not like we know who is responsible."

SEELE 12: "The death of Number 7 is a blow to this organization."

SEELE 01: "The death of Number 7 is irrelevant. His importance to the organization has long past expired. Besides, his death was his fault anyways."

SEELE 02: "What do you mean?"

SEELE 01: "His assignment was done once we received the Lance of Loginus copies for our MP Evas. He also ignored our advice on going into hiding. His activities alone could have put us into jeopardy. Consider his death a relief."

SEELE 04: "**You're welcome**."

There was silence for a few minutes. The monoliths were surprised about the new voice coming from Number 4's speaker.

SEELE 02: "Who are you? Where's Number 4?"

SEELE 04: "**I am afraid that Mr. Pierre is rather busy at the moment. You will have to deal with me now**."

SEELE 01: "And you are?"

SEELE 04: "**I thought the girl's description was fairly accurate**. **Consider me an Angel of God.**"

SEELE 02: "You have got to be kidding us."

SEELE 04: "**This is no joke. I am coming for all of you, even Gendo Ikari. Instrumentality is canceled Gentleman, see you all soon**"

After the words were finished, SEELE 04's monolith went dark. The other members were all shouting. It was Keel who silenced them and ordered troops to the Pierre residence at once.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shinji smiled as he pulled his masmune out of the computer console. Currently in the main study of Louis Pierre's home, he walked up to where he had placed the man. The study was covered in blood, staining the carpet and the various paintings that lay on the walls. There were bodies all over the study as well, blood pouring from where heads and body parts were once located. It was pure carnage, and for that was why Shinji was smiling.

Louis Pierre was hanging on the wall, crucified. Shinji had used the corners of the various hardback books as pikes for each of the man's limbs. Pierre's body was now shaped like a cross, fresh blood dripping from where the books had penetrated his body. There was also a large gash in his stomach in which the man's entrails were leaking out. Pierre was dead, but it was a very painful death.

Shinji stared at the body for a few minutes, the smile still on his face as he admired his handy work. Pierre had been very stubborn, much to Shinji's delight. When he had finally talked, he had demanded death. He got it, but not the fast death he was looking for, but something quite painful. Taking his sword and dipping it in the man's blood, Shinji wrote on the wall beside the man "**The wicked shall perish, and the enemies of the Lord shall be as the fat of lambs; they shall consume; into smoke shall they consume away**.**"**

Sensing the guard still alive waking up in the hallway, Shinji left the study to where the man lay. As the he tried to stand, Shinji used his AT field to knock the guy back down and hold down his body. Stand over the now fearful guard, Shinji used his AT field to see into the man's soul in order to see if the guard warranted death. The man had a good soul, but still needed to be punished for working for a wicked man. Swinging his sword, Shinji severed the man's left arm, burning the flesh as it passed through and sealing the wound. When he was done, Shinji sheaved his sword and decided to leave the premises as he sensed troop movement from outside. He had got what he wanted from the encounter, a name and some information. Now he needed to get to Mia to see if she found anything.

As he walked to the window in the hall, Shinji turned to the guard, who was still withering in pain, and said "You are a good man Mr. Jones, that is why you still live. However, I would advise you to find a new line of work because if I encounter you again, you will die."

With that said, Shinji extended his wings and flew through the window, breaking the glass as he went. Minutes later, military troops flooded the dwelling. They only found Jones and death.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter appeases you. The next update will be soon. I will also explain more on what happened to Shinji, why he is working for the Morningstar, and what he is planning to do. As for the pairing, it is under wraps for now and will be revealed later on. I am planning on an S/A fic, but it will come out after LWD and this fic. Big thanks to Sideris for the pre-read. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it or any other material used.

Shinji flew through the air, traveling at a slower pace than he liked. It was the evening and he decided to use only his wings and not his AT field because there was a risk of being detected by NERV or SEELE.

He was currently over the now submerged San Diego. The once lively city was now deep under water, as was most of California. His current destination was the town of Solace which lay twelve miles off the United States new coastline. When Second Impact hit, most of California was sunk below the ocean in a matter of days by tidal waves that hit all along the coastline. That was when Solace was founded. Solace was a small town which was founded by various refugees that escaped the destruction of San Diego, Los Angeles, and San Jose by Second Impact. The entire town sat on a large hill, surrounded by an artificial wall which was designed to prevent another flood. The town was self sufficient as residents had ample enough room to grow crops, hunt, mine, and a little bit commerce. It received its power from outside the town though as well as communication and entertainment. Its residents were one of the friendliest in the world and welcomed strangers with open arms. The town was also very loyal to the U.S. Government and was thus granted some autonomy.

Landing on the ground, Shinji decided to walk the rest of the way in order to not arouse suspicion. Using a small amount of his power, Shinji cloaked his wings. After walking a few miles, the wall surrounding the city came into view as well as the main gate. Approaching the large red gate, Shinji was waived thru by the guards who knew the boy by sight.

"Hey Shinji, how'd the hunt go?" asked a guard by the name of Terry, who Shinji had chatted with on more than one occasion.

Shinji, in order to satisfy curiosity on his numerous departures from the town as well as the large sword he wielded, had made up the story of being a bounty hunter. This seemed to impress a good number of people in the town as well as the local law enforcement.

"It went well. I found my target and subdued him quite easily" said Shinji, smirking at the way he "subdued" his target.

"Cool, you will have to tell me about it." said Terry, smiling.

"Maybe another time, I am anxious to get home." said Shinji, turning away from the man.

"No problem, have a good rest and say hi to Celeste and Chloe for me." said Terry as he headed back to his post at the gate.

As he walked though the town, Shinji waived back at the various people as he passed them on the street. Houses and stores were lined up on the opposite sides of the street in a sort of disorderly fashion. It made sense since the town was constructed in a hurry. Briefly stopping in front of the local church, Shinji bowed his head in respect and continued on. Turning a corner, Shinji walked down an alley, tense and alert. It was a habit that he was trying to break since Solace's crime rate was practically zero. Arriving at his destination, Shinji walked up to the large two-storied green-colored house and opened the door. Stepping inside, He was greeted by a voice from the kitchen.

"Shinji, is that you?" called Celeste, who was his landlord.

"Yeah, it's me." answered Shinji.

"You are just in time, dinner is almost ready" said the women, still located in the kitchen.

"Cool, I will let Tomoe know. Has she come out of her room at all since I left yesterday?" asked Shinji, halting in front of the stairwell.

"Just to eat or use the bathroom. It isn't healthy for her to be on her computer all day. At least she keeps Chloe company." said Celeste Carter, appearing out the kitchen. The woman was a tall blond Caucasian in her late twenties. She had a young daughter who was five years of age. She had only recently moved to Solace after her husband was killed during the destruction of the US branch of NERV.

After returning to Earth, Shinji had decided that he needed a place to stay and responded to an ad online looking for tenants. He was accepted without question since Celeste was desperate for money at the time. He currently paid for not only his rent but Tomoe's as well. He also provided all expenses that were needed to perform his job.

"I agree, but she has been through a pretty traumatic experience." informed Shinji. As far as anyone else knew, Tomoe was a black haired woman he had rescued from the street. In reality, Shinji had rescued her from the head of the Russian branch of NERV who was a toady of Gendo Ikari. Being a brilliant computer specialist, she was forced to work NERV under threat of death. Since her liberation, she now worked with Shinji for vengeance on her captors.

"I hope you can tell me about it someday. Anyways, let the girls know that dinner is almost ready and for Chloe to wash her hands and get down here." said Celeste, walking back into the kitchen.

"Understood" and with that said, Shinji walked up the stairs. At the top, he first headed to his room and placed his masmune on the bed. It was a very simple room with just a bed, dresser, and a small desk. The walls were bare and the window had never been opened. In the rental agreement, Shinji had asked that his room be left alone and Mrs. Carter had agreed. She had offered to clean the room on occasion but Shinji had declined the offer.

Walking out of his room and closing the door, Shinji walked down the hall and stopped in front of Tomoe's room. Knocking on the door, he heard "Come in" and opened the door. He was immediately embraced by a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Mr. Shinji, I made this for you." said Chloe Carter, holding up a picture she had just finished coloring. The picture was crudely drawn but was clear on what it was supposed to be: An Angel with black wings. Shinji had once made the mistake of displaying his wings to the girl by accident. Ever since then, she has been drawing pictures of him with his wings.

"Thank you Chloe, I'll put it with the rest. Your mother wants you to wash your hands and go downstairs for dinner." said Shinji, who smiled at the girl.

"Okay." said the girl and left the room.

Closing the door, Shinji turned around and saw Tomoe looking at him with amusement. She was sitting at her computer in which she built herself and had termed "Successor to the MAGI". Shinji didn't care as long as he got what he needed from it.

"What?" asked Shinji.

"Saw the photos from tour recent adventure, they were leaked a couple of hours ago on the net. I don't think I will ever see books the same way again." said the girl, turning back to her computer screen.

"You know what they say about knowledge being a weapon." said Shinji with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I don't think that is what they had in mind" said Tomoe, typing on the keyboard.

"Whatever. What do you have for me?" asked Shinji, getting to business.

"Well it seems that the recent death of the late Louis Pierre has affected SEELE a great deal. They have gone deep underground so it will take a little while longer to find the next member you can hit." said Tomoe, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Hmm, well I guess that can't be helped. What about the info I sent you, anything from the spy on what Gendo is up to?"

"The spy has not been very successful, according to her report."

"Her?"

"Yeah, it seems that SEELE's new spy is a woman. Her name is Natasha Tatanov and she is Maya Ibuki's new assistant."

"I see, well we will have to watch her progress. Anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, yes there is. It seems that a high ranking NERV official will be heading to New York 02 for budget negotiations with the UN in two days."

"Who?"

"Sub-Commander Kozou Fuyutsuki."

Shinji stood there silent for a few minutes. He knew that if anyone could tell him what Gendo Ikari was planning, it would be him. However Shinji had reservations about interrogating the old man who always treated him not too badly.

'_I can't just go after him'_ thought the boy. _'He hasn't done anything.'_

'**Exactly**' said his inner voice. '**He hasn't done anything at all. He has just stood by and watched Gendo ruin other people's lives. He should be punished for his lack of action**'

"Yes, he should." said Shinji out loud.

"I am sorry?" asked Tomoe, looking from the screen to him.

"Nothing, find out what the Sub-Commander's travel schedule is. Its time I paid him a visit." answered Shinji with an evil grin appearing on his face.

Author's Note: I really apologize for taking so long in updating this. I also apologize that no answers have yet to be given on what happened to Shinji. I promise that the next update will reveal a few un-answered questions as well as a return of everyone's favorite Angel Tabris. The point of this chapter is to show that Shinji is not a completely mindless killing machine. To quote the phrase "There's still good in Him" is fitting. I hope you like the chapter and I will get the next one out to you soon. A big thanks to Sideris for the Pre-read. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

It was nighttime in New York City.

As Shinji flew thru the air, he made sure not to fly too low in order not to be spotted by the city's population. Despite the effects of Second Impact on the rest of the United States, New York City was only affected very little. While some part of the city was flooded, the more vital areas were left intact: Wall Street, Time Square, New York Harbor, the UN Headquarters, and most of the residential areas. New York became a lifeline for the U.S., preventing the country from sinking into chaos. When Washington D.C. became flooded, New York served as the Capitol in its place. It also kept the country financially afloat, which enabled the country to emerge in pretty good shape even though its power was greatly diminished.

As Shinji neared his destination, he slowed his speed so that he would be able to move stealthily. He knew that Sub Commander Fuyutsuki would be probably well guarded by Section 2. However, Section 2 was used to dealing with human threats and not Angelic.

Landing on the roof of a large grey eight-story apartment building, Shinji examined the Hotel in front of him. It was a fancy Hilton, a relic from the previous century. He spotted three agents on the roof, dressed in black suits. Shinji had to smile, it was quite humid out and the agents had to be sweating like pigs. The agents were separated and out of view from one another. Using his Angelic eyesight, the youth scanned the agent's souls and was delighted to find them all dark which indicated that they were all corrupt. Moving his eyes from the roof to the building, Shinji's eyes penetrated the walls and found on the top floor, a cluster of dark souls surrounding a slight grayish soul. This had to be Fuyutsuki. He appeared to be alone in the room. In fact, the whole floor was empty of other guests which would make things easier for Shinji.

Seeing enough, Shinji drew out his Masmune and rose into the air. He flew forward until he was directly over one of the agents on the roof. Descending rapidly, Shinji brought his blade down and split the man in two before he even had a chance to react. As the remains of the agent lay on the ground, Shinji rose to the air again and dropped to the ground in back of another agent. Before the man had a chance to turn around, the youth swung his blade and severed the man's head from the body. The head dropped to the ground and rolled a little distance from the rest of the body.

"Hey Taki, did you hear that?" a voice suddenly called out and Shinji turned to see the last agent come around a corner. Before the man could react, Shinji threw his blade at the agent which penetrated the man's skull and became stuck in the wall with the agent still attached. The body, hanging from the sword, squirmed a little bit before becoming still. Shinji walked over and pulled the blade out, letting the body drop to the ground. Turning from the carcass, Shinji headed for the roof door with the blood dripping from the edge of the sword onto the ground.

Sensing no one behind the door, Shinji opened it and stepped inside the building. Seeing a flight of stairs, the boy descended until he felt a presence of another agent close by. Peering over the edge, Shinji spotted an agent at the bottom of the stairwell guarding a door leading to Shinji's destination. Moving quickly, Shinji leaped over the edge and landed in front of the male and rapidly drove his sword through the agent's heart before he could react. As the sword remained imbedded in the guy, blood seeped from his mouth and made a small puddle on the ground. Shinji withdrew the blade, and the corpse dropped to the ground. Kicking the cadaver aside, the youth opened the door and stepped inside.

Alone in the hallway, Shinji saw that all the rooms that lay in front of him were occupied by off duty agents. With a plan coming to mind, Shinji walked up to the door closest to him and knocked. As soon as the agent inside was close enough, Shinji ran his sword thru the door and pierced the man through his skull. Feeling the blade shaking from the agent's body jerking, Shinji smiled and pulled the blade out. Hearing the body thump to the ground on the other side of the door, the youth moved on to the next room.

That became the routine for the boy; going from door to door and taking out the Section-2 agents when they came close enough. It was less carnage than what Shinji was used to and the lad was a little disappointed by it. However, he made a mental note to enjoy himself when he made it to Fuyutsuki.

Ending the life of the last off-duty agent, Shinji turned the corner and spotted the last two body guards stationed just outside the Sub Commander's room. Standing there, the boy contemplated on how he was going to deal with the two black-suited agents. Noticing how they were lined up perfectly at the angle he was in, Shinji gripped the masmune like a spear, all the while heating the blade. Satisfied at the temperature, the lad hurled the sword at the two men. The masmune penetrated the first man going from shoulder to shoulder, burning the organs as it went. The second agent turned to face his comrade but only to receive a burned whole though his chest. Both men fell to the ground and Shinji walked past them and pulled his sword out of the wall. Smirking at the now lack of distractions, Shinji walked up to Fuyutsuki's door.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sub Commander Fuyutsuki was having a bad day. First the meeting with the UN had gone badly with the promise of more budget cuts for NERV. Then the report of another SEELE member being killed which made the mood grimmer at the Committee. Finally, he had received a report from Gendo about Rei's continuing odd behavior. Ikari's growing instability was starting to worry Fuyutsuki. With a complete deviance from the scenario, Commander Ikari had become unnerved and downright intolerable to be around. Unit 01 refusal to operate and the Third Child's death as well as the lack of appearance of the 18th Angel were contributing factors. Rei was also acting irregular and there was a strong possibility that she was no longer under Gendo's control. With replacing her no longer possible, Gendo Ikari was now growing afraid of his creation.

Taking off his jacket and putting it on the bed, Fuyutsuki was about to wash up and order dinner when he heard a thump coming from outside his room. Curious to the source of the noise, Kozo headed to the door and was about to open it when a large blast blew him backward and against the wall and back onto the ground.

With his eyes blurry, Fuyutsuki tried to stand up when he was suddenly picked off the ground and was once again hurled against the wall. Hitting the wall, Kozo heard a pop from his shoulder which was now in extreme pain. He felt himself still against the wall dangling but had no idea what was holding him there. With his eyesight still blurry, Fuyutsuki tried to focus them when a voice penetrated the room.

"It's been a long time, Sub Commander" said the voice with a sneer.

With his eyes coming into focus, Kozo Fuyutsuki scanned the room for the source of the voice. What he saw shocked him greatly. In front of him stood a boy with large black wings which matched his eyes; he was dressed in dark clothing and a long sword was sheathed on the lad's hip and his arms were crossed. However, what shocked Fuyutsuki more was that he knew the boy's face.

"Shinji?" said Fuyutsuki, getting over his disbelief. The man was once again slammed against the wall; bringing more pain to his shoulder.

"Wow, you remember me. I am so touched." said the boy, a smirk forming on his face.

"What, How?" asked Kozo, still reeling from the pain in his shoulder.

"I ask the questions here, not you. Answer them you will be spared less pain and even a quick death. However, if you refuse then your pain will only increase." With that said, the Sub Commander was once again slammed against the wall.

"What do you want?" asked Kozo, wincing from the pain.

"What is Gendo Ikari's plan for Third Impact?"

"I don't know" answered Fuyutsuki. He was suddenly slammed up against the wall.

"You must have some idea so I will ask again: What is Gendo planning?"

"Something to do with Adam and Lilith, I don't know the details." The Sub Commander had hoped that would satisfy his interrogator.

"What else?"

"I don't know" Fuyutsuki was once again slammed against the wall. His shoulder was now getting more painful.

"I know that you are hiding something. What is it?"

Feeling bold, Fuyutsuki replied "I won't tell you." He knew that he had to at least protect her. Waiting to be slammed again, Kozo closed his eyes but after feeling nothing happening, he opened then and found that Shinji had closed the distance between the two of them and was now staring into his eyes. Suddenly, a pain shot though his head.

"Very well, Sub Commander; I will get it myself then" and with that, Shinji penetrated the man's mind with his own. Ignoring Fuyutsuki's pain at having his mind forcibly intruded on, the boy searched for his answer. One word came to him: _Rei_. Shinji then removed himself from Fuyutsuki's mind and stepped back from the dangling man. The old man was still agonizing from the pain in his mind and shoulder.

"I should kill you Sub Commander. You crimes are as worse as Gendo's. You did nothing. You stood there and watched the Commander perform his deeds and did nothing about them. However, you still have a good soul and I give you time to think about your lack of action. You are still getting punished though." With that said, Shinij once again hovered close to Fuyutsuki. Looking up and down at the man, the boy gripped the arm with the painful shoulder and ripped it off. Kozo screamed in agony and watched Shinji held up the ripped arm in front of him. Blood poured out from the limb as well as the shoulder that it used to be attached from. The Sub Commander then passed out from the pain.

Shinji smiled as he dropped the arm onto the ground. Then he grabbed Fuyutsuki and turned to the window. Shinji's eyes flashed and the window and surrounding wall exploded outward. Extending his wings, the boy flew from the building still holding the older man. After traveling a good distance, Shinji descended and landed in front of a hospital. Dropping Fuyutsuki onto the ground in front of the sliding doors, he rose into the air. The boy then watched as a doctor and nurse ran out of the building to attend the Sub Commander. Feeling satisfied at his work done. Shinji took off for Tokyo 03.

………………………………………………………………………………….

High above, three individuals watched as Shinji dumped Fuyutsuki's body and then fly off. All three of them had white wings and were dressed in different fashions. On was dressed in white robes while the other two were dressed in the clothing of the world they were in. The Angel in the white robes was first to speak.

"Well Tabris, it seems you were correct in your assumptions that your friend would not kill the Sub Commander."

"I know Shinji will not cross the line and kill an innocent, Michael" responded Tabris, watching his friend fade from normal view.

"How can you be sure of that Tabris?" asked Gabriel.

Tabris looked at the two and smiled.

"Because I have faith."

Author's Note: A big thanks to Sideris for the pre-read.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

The sun began to set in Tokyo 03. The sky was now red with the color of blood, as if it was a warning for the coming events of the night.

Shinji Ikari sat perched on top of a ruined building on the outskirts of the city. He had arrived an hour ago, using his natural wings to move into the city. Shinji knew that if he used his AT Field, he would risk detection by NERV. He never moved from his spot and any observer would take him for a part of the scenery.

A little ways from him sat an apartment building which seemed run down and decaying. Shinji sat staring at the building as memories from his past haunted him. Though there were many apartments in the building, only one was his focus; Apartment 402, home to Rei Ayanami. She was currently not at home and Shinji figured that the girl was at NERV. So he decided to wait for her.

As the last part of the sun left the night sky, movement caught the Angel's eyes. Turning his head, Shinji spotted Rei walking down the road heading to her apartment. She was dressed in her usual manner; standard school uniform that those who knew her had grown accustomed to seeing on her.

As Shinji's eyes followed the blue-haired young woman, he used his angelic eyes to gaze into her soul. What he saw didn't surprise him. Her soul was blue which signified the soul of an unawake Angel. Following behind Rei at a safe distance was her Section 02 protection. Shinji gazed into the van and found it full of black souls.

As Rei neared her apartment, Shinji stood up from his position and extended his wings. He also drew his blade and thought out his plan. It was a simple plan; land on the roof, crash through the roof of the apartment, and drive his Masmune thru Rei's chest. It would be bloody and messy; two things that brought a smile to Shinji's face.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Rei opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. It had been a long day; full of endless sync tests for Unit 01. The tests were all failures and the Commander's anger was starting to grow. He had yet to take his anger out on the girl but Rei knew it was only a matter of time before he did so. Rei had observed the bruises on Doctor Akagi in which she had tried to hide through extensive makeup. However, Rei was an excellent observer and spotted the Commander's handiwork on Ritsuko. Rei would have sympathized with the women but in the coming months, she had grown to hate the doctor very much.

"How I yearn for death" said Rei out loud, as she stepped out of her shoes and headed to the kitchen. Over the months, Rei began to have the desire to want to die. She had lost all hope in the Commander and was shunned at NERV by the other staff. The Second Child's taunting was beginning to affect Rei and Major Katsuragi continued to ignore the girl. There were many times that Rei had contemplated in killing herself. However, every time the opportunity arose, she could not go through with it. Rei finally figured that the best thing would be to have the last Angel finish her off. That is if the Angel ever showed up.

As Rei stood in her kitchen, a loud crash caught her attention and she quickly turned around. Behind her stood a young man dressed in black with large black wings. He carried a long curved sword and was stained with what seemed like blood. As Rei stared at the man, she gazed into his eyes which were pure black.

Rei backed up and looked for a place to escape to. Finding the path to the front door blocked, she turned and tried to run to her room in order to escape out the window when she was suddenly knocked against the wall by an unseen force. As she struggled to pick herself up off the ground, Rei was suddenly flung around and a hand gripped her neck. As the girl was lifted up and pressed against the wall, she came face to face with her attacker. It startled her that she knew him.

'_Ikari'_ thought Rei as the grip around her throat tightened. As she stared into his eyes, a sense of sadness began to form. The Shinji she knew was one of purity and heart. This Shinji had the look of death and pain. Something caught Rei's eye and she saw a long curved blade being brought up to her level. Though Rei did want to die, she did not want to die this way. As Shinji began to move the blade forward, a lone tear formed in her right eye.

When the blade moved forward, the tear fell and the end of the sword stopped millimeters from Rei's head.

Shinji, as he held the killing move from his victim, could not understand why he stopped. Every part of him was screaming to finish her off, but he couldn't find the will to do it. Rei continued to stare in to his eyes and he stared into hers, neither one saying anything. Suddenly, Rei brought her hand up to Shinji's cheek and used a finger to caress it. Shinji let out a small cry and dropped the blue haired girl onto the floor while stepping backwards.

The door was then kicked in and Section 2 agents flooded into the apartment. Staring at the sight before them, the agents were frozen in shock until one of them pulled out his gun. However, before he could fire off a shot, Shinji rammed his blade thru the man's chest. The other agents reacted by drawing their weapons and Shinji pulled his sword out of the body of the man he just killed. Turning to the nearest agent, Shinji swung the blade at a high vertical way and severed then man's head. Blood spurted onto the wall and the remaining two agents fired at the boy. But, the bullets slammed into Shinji's AT field.

Rei, still on the ground with her back against the wall, watched the carnage in front of her. Sadness, pain, and fear overwhelmed her as she watched Shinji slice his way thru the remaining agents. The amount of Blood sickened her and she had to fight the urge to throw up. As more agents poured into the apartment, the amount of blood on the walls and floor increased. Finally, Rei had to close her eyes so that she couldn't watch anymore of the bloodshed.

Finally after a few more minutes of listening to the screams and slicing, there was a silence. Rei then opened her eyes which widened at the scene before her. Shinji stood over an agent as he was lying on the ground. The man was holding the spot where his left leg used to be and was staring at the boy with the blade, not making a sound. Rei looked at the agent and recognized him. She had dealt with this particular agent before and he had always treated her very decently. Rei also knew that the agent had a family and was a good father and husband.

Shinji stepped back from the man and looked at Rei. An overwhelming sense of instinct was telling him to get as far way from her as possible. Shinji did not understand why he couldn't kill her. Knowing that he had to find out, Shinji extended his wings and began to soar upward through the hole in the ceiling. Rei was still staring at him until he was no longer visible. Then she closed her eyes and assumed a fetal position. More agents arrived and surveyed the scene in front of them. An ambulance was brought for the surviving agent, who looked like he was going to make it but would be in a wheel chair for his remaining years. Rei had to be carried to a car. She was greatly traumatized by the events.

Rei knew that she would never forget what she saw. However, a question continued to haunt her mind.

'_Why did Ikari let me live?'_

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but a bad case of writer's block came on. I know it is a bit short and I'll try to make the next one a little longer. I hope to get Chapter's 16 of LWD and 7 of VaR out by the end of the week. I like to thank ALL my reviewers who have stuck with me thru this fic, you guys are what drive me to continue.

Also, NO Andy, I do not have anger issues but Shinji…..

A huge thanks to Marine Brother Shran and Lone Wulffe for the pre-read.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Kozo Fuyutsuki sat in the pew as he looked at the large cross that was located in the chapel. He had found the place a few hours ago while wandering the halls of the hospital that he was staying in. Fuyutsuki did not know why he had entered the room. He wasn't that religious and was a scientist through and through. However, Kozo felt that he was being drawn to the place.

It had been a few days since the incident involving Shinji and the loss of his arm. The doctors had told him that all hope of reattaching the severed limb was impossible due to the condition of the wound. When the arm had been ripped off, it had messed up the nerves and joints in that area. Fuyutsuki found it amusing when the doctor started explaining to him about the advancements in prosthetics development. He remembered the very same speech he had given Touji Suzuhara when the boy lost his arm and leg during the 13th Angel incident.

Seeing Shinji again and what he now was brought a great deal of shame and guilt to the man. The Sub Commander knew that he was partly responsible for what had happened to the boy and also knew that he had failed Yui. Kozo had done nothing to protect Shinji from Gendo and the horrors of piloting for NERV; now he was paying for it. He thought of the loss of his arm was almost fitting.

As he sat in the pew, the Sub Commander wanted to know what to do now. The loss of his arm hampered his work at NERV immensely and he also knew that there was the possibility of him being let go or disposed of by Commander Ikari. However, there was the possibility of still having a job because there was no one else that Gendo could trust at the moment. Major Katsuragi was next in line for the position of Sub Commander, but the Major's behavior had been more erratic as of late and the Commander was starting to believe that the women was a spy for an unknown party.

As he stared at the Cross, a question that had been plaguing him for some time now arose in his thoughts.

"Can I ever be forgiven for what I have done?" asked the older man out loud, as if he was asking the Cross that hung on the wall.

"There is always forgiveness from God, Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki. However, how one can redeem himself is the question." said a familiar voice, startling the man from his musings. Knowing that at the time of his entrance that there was no one in the room; Fuyutsuki looked from side to side seeking the owner of the voice. Finally turning around, the Sub Commander was startled to find three men sitting directly behind him. However, what startled him more was that he recognized one of the three people.

Kaworu Nagisa looked exactly the same as when the Sub Commander first met him; dressed in his school uniform of dark pants and white shirt. The only difference there was this time was that his eyes were pure dark instead of red. The other two gentlemen with the boy looked a lot older and were dressed in white robes. As Kozo stared at the three individuals, fear crept into his heart.

"Are you here to finish what Shinji started?" asked Kozo, surprised that he even asked the question.

"Do you want me to finish what Shinji started?" asked the boy. Nagisa continued to smile at the older man as his companions frowned a bit.

Turning around and facing the Cross again, Fuyutsuki answered, "Maybe death is a suitable punishment me."

"There are times when that is true, my dear Sub Commander. However, this is not one of those times. You do not deserve to die," stated Kaworu, his voice dropping to a soothing tone.

"Why not? I thought you were here to finish what Shinji started," said Kozo, still continuing to look at the Cross.

"I am afraid that Shinji is operating under false pretenses. He was never supposed to do that to you," answered Kaworu, sadness evident in his voice.

This surprised Fuyutsuki and he turned around to look at the boy. He then asked, "What do you mean? Isn't he working for you and doing God's will?"

Before Kaworu could answer, one of the men spoke up. "What the Cherub has done is not of our Lord's will. He has been deceived by Satan and another of our kind."

"Huh? What do you mean deceived?" asked the Sub Commander, not understanding what was going on.

"Let me introduce my companions. This is Michael and Gabriel," said Kaworu, looking at his companions.

Fuyutsuki looked at the two men with astonishment. He knew he was in the presence of very two powerful Angelic beings. Regaining his composure, Fuyutsuki then asked "Why are you here?"

"Because Sub Commander, you asked if you could be forgiven and we are here to give you an answer. However, Tabris is correct is saying that through forgiveness, redemption must follow," answered Michael, an authorative tone in his voice.

"Then how can I redeem myself?" asked Kozo.

"There will come a time when you will have to make a choice, Sub Commander. Through that choice, redemption will come. Make sure that it is the right choice," answered Kaworu standing up. Michael and Gabriel also stood up and all three looked at the Cross before bowing in respect.

As they turned to leave, Fuyutsuki spoke up again and said "Wait! What about my other questions? What do you mean that Shinji has been deceived and how is Satan involved in all this?"

It was Gabriel that answered the man. "You will find out in the fullness of time, Kozo Fuyutsuki. We will meet again." And with that said, a bright light appeared, causing Fuyutsuki to shield his eyes. When the light had faded away, the Sub Commander found himself alone in the chapel.

Sitting back down again, Fuyutsuki pondered the events that had just transpired. He had many unanswered questions that he wanted to find answers to. However, his determination renewed, he had now a new purpose in life.

Redemption.

………………………………………………………………………………

Major Katsuragi walked into the hospital wing at NERV headquarters. She had just got out of a meeting with the Commander in which she was briefed on the current situation regarding the First Child and the incident involving her home last night. Misato had viewed the images that had come from Rei's apartment and inwardly cringed. Why Rei was alive was a mystery to the Major.

For heightened security, Commander Ikari had ordered that Rei be placed under the care of the Major and thus be moved in with Misato, Kaji, and Asuka. Misato was going to object to the idea of Rei living with her; however the Commander's tone warranted no opposition. The Major knew that Asuka would have a fit on the new living arrangements and did not know how to deal with the Second Child. In the end, she had decided to just wing it and hope for the best.

Maybe by allowing Rei under her care, she could in some way redeem herself for what happened to Shinji. However, Misato knew that there was no redemption for her failure in taking care of Shinji.

As she opened the door to Rei's room, Misato was surprised to see Rei sitting in a fetal position on her bed. The Major had received reports that the First Child had been traumatized by her experience. However, Misato was surprised that it could have such an intense effect on the girl. Walking up to her bed, Misato bent down and placed her hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Rei, the Commander has decided to place you under my care. You will be living with me from now on," said Misato.

Rei looked up at the women and nodded. Misato stepped back and watched as Rei put her shoes on. Part of Misato was nervous about being near the girl. Misato knew what Rei was and it bothered her immensely. She saw a part of her enemy in the girl and wanted kill Rei because of that. However, Misato knew that her desire for revenge had done nothing but bring her sorrow.

It had taken Shinji's death for her to realize that.

Now as Misato lead Rei out of NERV to her car, Misato promised herself that she would do everything to protect Rei from harm. It was what Shinji would want, or at least that was what Misato though.

Author's Note: Well here is chapter 7 and I hope you like it. As for chapter 8, it should be up some time after the next chapter of LWD is posted. I like to thank all my reviewers whom have stuck with this fic and assure them that I will never abandon it, unless of course I am dead.

One of my reviewers compared Shinji with a certain character from a video game. He is correct and kudos to you James for spotting that. I did get the idea of what kind of Angel that I wanted Shinji to be from that character, though I could never hope to compare my Shinji to HIM.

A huge thanks to my Pre-Readers Lone Wulffe and Marine Brother Shran. You guys rock!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own it

Shinji sat hunched on top of the church, next to a stone gargoyle. His wings were fully extended and his sword was at his side. Any person who looked up would not give him a second glance. The sun was just passing over the horizon and darkness began to creep into the French City of Arles.

Shinji had arrived a few hours earlier after the incident in Rei's apartment. Shinji spent his free time in Arles when he needed to think. One of the few cities to be affected by Second Impact, Arles had a 2000 year history to it. Shinji liked looking out into the city; seeing how the city spawned such life.

He still could not understand why he could not bring himself to kill Rei. He had her right there and a simple thrust to the head would have ended Gendo Ikari's plan for Third Impact. However, an immense feeling had prevented such an action. It was not a feeling that he could ignore. The feeling also did not originate from his human side but his Angelic. That surprised the boy.

During his awakening, Shinji's human side had been almost completely suppressed. There were times during the killings of the SEELE members that the human side would emerge and try and prevent the bloodshed. However, his Angelic side was stronger so any interference was by his humanity was dealt with. The fact that his Angelic side had prevented Rei's death was now causing great confusion within the Angel.

"If I can't kill her then what do I do?" asked Shinji out loud to the statue next to him. He was met with silence, but that was to be expected.

After thinking for a few minutes, an idea came to his mind. Whipping out a cell phone from his left pocket, Shinji dialed a few buttons and put the phone to his ear. After a few rings, there was an answer.

"It's me; tell Celeste that I need another room made up. I am bringing home a guest"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was a quiet meal in the Katsuragi household. As the four occupants sat eating the food that Misato prepared, looks of disgust were evident on two of the diners. The third had an impassive face and the cook herself was apparently enjoying the meal.

When Misato first brought Rei home, there was massive protest from Asuka. Misato was expecting attitude from Asuka so she was completely prepared for the temperamental girl. Kaji welcomed the Rei and Pen Pen hoped that she was a better cook than the three other occupants.

As the group ate, Asuka glared at the blue-haired girl every now and then. Misato had tried making small talk but the attempt failed. Kaji just sat there, trying not to throw up and was considering learning how to cook. Rei just ate the food, too deep in thought to care.

Rei had spoken very little since the attack. Her mind was in turmoil. Misato had tried to bring up the incident in hopes of finding out more but with no avail. The entire car ride was nothing but silence. Rei knew that the woman was trying to help her, but she knew that no one could help her.

Rei still did not understand why Shinji had spared her life. Nor did she understand the strange feeling that she had felt when he had looked into her eyes. It was as if something long since buried had risen within her. Rei knew that the feeling was not felt in her previous two incarnations but it still felt familiar. Rei knew she had to find out but her problem was in how. Even though they knew her origins, she knew that asking both Misato and Kaji was out of the question. The Commander was also not a good idea as well. Doctor Akagi still hated her and was still under arrest. Rei knew that she had to look deep inside herself for the answers. However Rei also knew that HE would return for her. She felt it in the pit of her stomach.

"After dinner, we'll set you up in the spare bedroom Rei" said Misato, looking up from her plate smiling. Asuka also looked up but a look of fury was on her face.

"WHAT! Why can't she sleep on the couch?" asked the girl in a very loud voice.

"Because she lives here now and we need to make her feel like family" said Kaji, speaking up before Misato could say a word.

"Fine; whatever" said Asuka in disgust and letting the matter drop. Though she no longer viewed him as a love interest, Asuka still considered Kaji an authority figure in her life. Thus, her outbursts were often negated due to his presence.

"You do not need to concern yourselves, I will not be staying long" said Rei suddenly. All eyes turned to her.

"Why is that Rei?" asked Misato confused.

"Because he will return for me" answered the girl, her voice full of conviction.

Asuka looked confused while Misato and Kaji exchanged glances.

"That won't happen Rei. You have Kaji and me to protect you and half of Section 2 watching the building. Nothing will get in" said Misato with some conviction in her voice.

Rei looked up and stared at the Major. The look of sadness appeared on her face as she considered the woman's words to be misguided and foolish. Rei then looked down at the plate and continued eating. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. After everyone was finished, Kaji and Misato cleared the table and washed dishes as Asuka and Rei sat in the living room watching T.V. Asuka flipped through the channels as Rei just sat there watching the screen. After a few minutes, Asuka landed on the news. As they sat there watching the latest story regarding the death of a French Businessman. The duo watched as the crime scene photos were revealed and the carnage that was displayed.

"Some real sickos out there" said Asuka as a look of disgust appeared. Rei though had a feeling that the massacre was related to Shinji somehow. The way the bodies of the bodyguards were slashed was too similar to the way the Section 2 agents were killed.

'_What have you become Shinji?'_ thought Rei as she stared at the television. The way the murders were committed seemed like a monster had did them. This was not the same gentle boy that Rei had known from before.

Rei also knew that Shinji was now an Angel. When he was holding her, she had felt his S2 organ. When Kaworu Nagisa was still alive, Rei had known that he was an Angel. Their mutual S2 organs seem to resonate off of each other. This was the same when Shinji was attacking her. Rei was confused though on how Shinji became an Angel and why he wasn't going after Adam but rather random businessman. It did not make sense to her. Her only conclusion was that something had change in the Commander's scenario. That thought alone made Rei smile just a little.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Asuka, catching the change in the blue-hared girl's features.

"It is nothing" responded Rei, her face returning to its previous impassiveness.

"Well you should smile more often, it makes you look human" said Asuka with a neutral tone. Rei thought it was nicest thing that the red head had ever said to her.

After a while, Asuka went to bed and Rei was shown her room. The walls were bare and a bed lay in the far wall. As the girl looked around the bedroom, she noticed the small pile of boxes in the corner as well as a cello next to them.

"Those are Shinji's things" said Misato from behind the girl. Rei turned to look at the woman who had a look of sadness on her face.

"Do you miss him?" asked Rei, slightly curious.

"Absolutely" answered Misato, hurt sounding in her voice. Rei turned and stared at the boxes. After a minute of silence, Misato wished the girl goodnight and shut the door behind her.

Rei walked to the bed and took off her clothes. After she was done, she stood there naked and walked to the pile of boxes. Opening up the top box, she found it full of clothes and took out a white cover shirt that Shinji always wore as his school uniform. She slipped it on and headed back towards the bed. As she lay down, Rei left the covers off of her. She felt fine without them and closed her eyes.

After what seemed like a few hours, Rei suddenly opened her eyes as she felt a presence in the room. She turned around and found Shinji staring down at her.

"So you have come for me" said Rei, her voice impassive.

"Yes" responded Shinji, matching her tone.

The two continued to stare at one another in silence. Shinji then sat on the edge of the bed and raised his hand, brining it to caress Rei's cheek. She was startled by this move but made to attempt stop his hand.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Rei. Shinji took his hand away and stood up.

"No" answered Shinji and he waved his hand over Rei's face. She then fell unconscious on the bed. He gazed at her for a few minutes before turning towards a noise from the other side of the door,

The door opened and Misato appeared in the doorway. "Hey Rei, I thought I heard voices. Are you…" and the women froze as she looked at Shinji.

Drawing her gun from her jacket pocket, Misato aimed her weapon and said in a snarl "Get away from her."

Shinji ignored the woman and looked at the gun aimed at him. He could remove it from her before she could even react. However, it would involve bloodshed and Shinji's human half was screaming for him not to harm the Major. Deciding that it was one of those rare times to listen to his humanity, Shinji left his blade sheaved.

Misato moved into the room with her weapon still drawn. Kaji appeared from behind her with a gun as well. Misato used her spare hand and flipped on the light switch. As the room lit up, both the adults gasped at the sight before them. Shinji had his wings extended and his eyes were pure black. As Misato gazed at the boy's face, recognition appeared on the woman's face.

"Shinji?" gasped Misato, lowering her weapon. Horror appeared on her face as she looked upon her former charge. Shinji however, took this as an opportunity and raised his hand. Misato was then knocked backward by an invisible force. She flew twenty feet before she landed against the wall, knocking her out.

Kaji reacted by discharging his weapon and the bullets flew at the boy. However, Shinji raised his AT Field and the bullets ricocheted off the barrier into the walls. Shinji then turned his hand at Kaji and the man landed only a few feet from Misato, unconscious as well.

Shinji turned back towards the bed and picked up Rei with both hands. As he walked out the room, still holding her, Shinji found himself face to face with Asuka. She stared at him in shock as the two stood there in the hallway. Shinji kept his face impassive and then moved forward. Asuka moved out of his way and looked downwards. As he passed her, she suddenly spoke up which caused him to stop.

"I am sorry" was all that she said as Asuka continued to stare at her feet.

"I know; I understand now" said the Angel as he continued to walk forward. As he moved into the front room and towards the door, Pen Pen exited his refrigerator room to find out what all the noise was. As he emerged from the kitchen, he passed to two unconscious forms of Misato and Kaji and found him self staring up at Shinji. Shinji ignored the penguin and stopped in front of the locked door. Bringing up his AT Field, the door shattered into fragments and walked through the hole left behind. Pen Pen waddled from the room as fast as he could and entered the fridge; not before grabbing a beer though.

As Shinji walked out of the apartment building, he was greeted by the sight of a small army of Section 2 agents. All had their weapons drawn and pointed at the boy. Shinji ignored them and extended his wings. As he rose in the air, one of the agents opened fire and the bullets missed the intended target by a few inches. The head Agent screamed for everyone to hold their fire and Shinji smiled. He knew that his father needed Rei alive for his plans.

And that was an advantage he could use.

Please Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Tabris, otherwise known as Kaworu Nagisa, walked along the dirt road which sat beside a lake. It was a nice day and the sun glistened off the water. There was a slight breeze and the flowers were full bloom. Tabris smiled as he saw a group of ducks floating on the lake, signaling the amount of life that could be felt.

The area used to be a lot different. Once it was nothing but a dirt field in the middle of a hole in the ground and temperatures that would bake a person if they stayed there too long. There was very little grass and the only natural life forms were insects. However, all that changed when Second Impact occurred. When the Earth's axis was shifted, a new weather pattern was brought to this area. It rained for a good while as the Impact rolled on, turning the dirt hole into a lake. The grass grew and soon surrounded the newly formed lake. When it didn't rain, it was nice and sunny; the temperature never going over ninety degrees Fahrenheit or dropping below sixty.

It was one of Tabris's favorite spots on Earth. It was also known to a very few. Thus, why Tabris chose this spot for his meeting.

As he approached a small hill, fourteen other people could be seen on top. They were all dressed in different attire and appeared to be in their twenties. Some wore simple t-shirts and jeans while others were a little more formal. The only thing they all had in common that appeared on the outside was the red eyes.

Stopping in front of the group, Tabris cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Shinji has struck again. This time, his actions were directed towards Rei Ayanami" said the Angel.

Some of the faces of the group remained impassive while others looked somewhat depressed.

"However, he has not killed her" finished Tabris.

He watched as most of the faces turned from impassive to surprise.

"Then he remembers" said a woman, who was wearing a yellow sundress. She recently acquired the fashion tip from an encounter with a red head.

"No Ariel, I am afraid he does not. I believe that he took her because he does not understand why he cannot kill her" stated Tabris.

"Does she know why?" asked a man dressed in a lab coat.

"No, I don't believe that she knows as well Ireul" answered Tabris.

"With their past, you would think that one of them would remember something" said Gaghiel. He was currently dressed in a pair of swim trunks and a tank top.

"Remember that our Commander's awakening was not a natural awakening" said Bardiel, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets.

"That because of the Morningstar's interference; if the Fallen had not gotten involved, then things would not be as they are now" said Zeruel in a gruff voice. He was currently dressed in something akin to a military uniform.

"Unfortunately, I am afraid to say that the Fallen aren't the only ones who have interfered" said Tabris with a grim look on his face.

"Then the rumors are true? That one of the Hosts is working with Morningstar?" asked Ramiel. Tabris nodded in response.

"It has to be Leonardo. His disgust at the Lilim is well known" spoke up Leliel as the wind blew though her long black Victorian skirt.

"But that doesn't make sense; Leonardo hates the Morningstar. Why would he work with him?" asked Sahaquiel.

"I have heard a Lilim quote which states that **'politics make strange bedfellows.'** Perhaps they are allied out of mutual interests" answered Samshel.

"What interests would that be?" asked Ariel.

"Well if Instrumentality goes through both of them would suffer; Leonardo out of his over zealous loyalty to our Lord and Morningstar not have anymore beings to deceive" answered Bardiel.

"Exactly, Michael and Gabriel are looking into it. However, I have decided to act on my own and have formed my own plan" said Tabris. He watched as the group looked at one another in surprise.

"You are going to act on your own? Without the permission of Michael or Gabriel?" asked Sachiel.

"Yes and that is why I called you here. Many millennia ago when our Commander was given his assignment by our Lord; he gave us all a choice to stay with him to carry out the divine plan in the scrolls dealing with the Lilim or to transfer into other Heavenly Hosts. We all chose to stay with him out of our loyalty to the Cherub who led us in the war with the Fallen. As his second in command until his return, I offer you this choice again. I will always be loyal to Shinji and will stay by his side forever. I also know that he would offer this choice as well. I fully plan to go though with my plan so I can help him" said Tabris. There was silence for a few minutes as the group pondered the Angels words. Many looks were exchange between the various other Angels. Finally, it was Armisael who spoke up.

"We have served him in the beginning and will stay with him till the end of creation. What is the plan?" There were nods of agreement from all the members of the assembled.

Tabris smiled and outlined his plan.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Rei opened her eyes and sat up. She found herself in a strange bed and an empty room devoid of anything else. The shades were closed and the darkness made it hard to tell what time of day it was. The room itself was not that large and had a small closet which was not only open but empty as well.

As she swung her legs over the side of the bed, the bedroom door opened and a woman with black hair walked in. She had a set of clothes in her hands.

"Hi, I see that you are awake. These are for you" said the woman, throwing the clothes onto the bed.

"Who are you?" asked Rei, looking at the clothes and then at the woman.

"My name is Tomoe; Shinji asked me to take care of you while he is gone" answered Tomoe, still keeping her smile on her face.

"I see" said Rei, picking up the clothes. There was a pair of blue shorts and a green t-shirt. There was also a pair of white panties and matching bra as well.

"I'll be outside. When you are done dressing, come out and we'll get something to eat" said the woman before she left the room.

Rei slipped on the clothes and found them strange to wear. All her life, she had known only her school uniform so the casual attire was new for her. When she was done, Rei opened the door and found Tomoe waiting for her. As they walked down the hall, Rei spoke up again.

"Where is Shinji?" asked the blue haired girl, curious to where he had gone.

"He's out on business" responded Tomoe, a tone of seriousness in her voice.

"Do you know when he will be back?" asked Rei.

"I don't know; he left to work out some frustrations he is currently feeling" said Tomoe. The way she said it brought a sort of chill to Rei. The way it sounded, she wondered if it involved bloodshed.

The two continued to walk in silence.

………………………………………………………………………

Shinji sheaved his sword as the body of Rico Sanchez, also known as SEELE 12, dripped blood from the ceiling fan as it twirled. Around the boy, the bloodied remains of the body guards lay in pieces all over the place. Blood was splattered everywhere and there was not one person spared in the carnage.

Shinji smiled as he felt better. He needed work out his bent up frustrations and the mass execution of a member of SEELE was just what he needed. It also worked out that there were no innocents to be spared. The man had surrounded himself with thugs and lowlifes.

That meant Shinji could just slash away with any interferences to deal with.

As he walked out of the room and into the night, Shinji took in a deep breath and let it out. He knew now that he could deal with Ayanami in piece. He also hoped that she would have answers for him.

As he flew into the air, the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. However, by the time the police arrived, Shinji was long gone.

Please Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eva.

Shinji walked into the house, closing the door behind him. Yawning slightly, he headed towards the kitchen where he found Rei, Tomoe, Chloe, and Celeste at the table eating.

"Hi Shinji, the foods on the stove so take a seat" said Celeste, smiling at the boy. Shinji nodded at grabbed a plate from the cabinet. Heading to the stove, Shinji took the lid off the pan and scooped the chili and sausages onto his plate. He then walked over to the table to eat.

Dinner was uneventful as Shinji answered Chloe's questions as best as he could without revealing anything from his day's activities. Tomoe raised an eyebrow at Shinji's more elaborate explanations while Celeste and Chloe bought what the Angel said. Rei sat there, quietly eating and not saying anything. Shinji could tell that the teen was listening to every word he was saying. He was curious to know what was going on in the red-eyed girl's brain.

After dinner was done, Shinji helped Tomoe up the stairs while being followed by Rei. Celeste and Chloe cleaned the kitchen and then watched television. After Tomoe went to her room, she closed the door while Shinji and Rei walked into his room.

"Why am I still alive?" asked Rei as soon as the door to Shinji's room was shut. Shinji turned around and stared at the girl while he thought how to answer her.

"Why do you think you are still alive?" asked Shinji in return. The youth still did not understand why he spared her life as well. He was secretly hoping that maybe she would provide an answer.

"I am unsure; is it because I have knowledge to your father's plans?" asked Rei, sonically.

"My only father is our Lord God; do not forget it" snapped Shinji in anger, taking out his masmune and pointed it at the girl. The boy no longer considered himself an offspring of a lowly Lilim.

"Understood" said Rei, fear sounding in her voice. She was still getting used to Shinji's new personality and was still afraid of him.

"Good; and to answer your question, I do not know why you are still alive. However, there is a possibility that you can be of some use to me" informed Shinji.

"And if I become useless?" asked Rei in a monotone voice.

"Then I will finish what I began at the apartment" answered Shinji falsely. In truth, he was not sure that he could kill her, which still perplexed him.

Rei nodded and Shinji sheaved his blade. He motioned the red-eyed teen to take a seat on the bed. When she sat down, the two stared at one another for a couple of minutes in silence.

"What is Gendo Ikari planning?" asked Shinji in a firm tone. He decided that being direct was the best course of action.

"To initiate Third Impact" answered Rei in a monotone voice.

"I already know that; how is he going to do it?" asked Shinji, slightly irritated. He forgot how Rei was in answering questions.

"I am unaware of all the details since the Commander does not trust me as he once did; but they include Adam, Lilith, Eva Unit 01, and me" answered Rei.

"Adam? Where does Gendo keep him?" asked Shinji, very interested in the girl's answer. Shinji knew that Adam was somewhere in Tokyo 03, but wasn't sure to the exact position. He had Tomoe hack into NERV's MAGI but was caught before she could find anything. Tomoe was successful in avoiding the trace when her hacking was caught.

"I do not know; the Commander does keep Adam with him at all times though" informed Rei.

Shinji stood there, thinking to himself. Though it would be easy for Shinji to interrogate or search Gendo for Adam, it would be difficult getting to him. He had no doubts that Gendo would now be aware of him by now and would be ready if Shinji decided to go after the bastard king. Looking down at Rei, Shinji decided to wait a while before heading back to Tokyo 03. SEELE would come first.

"I've made arraignments for you to stay here. You are not to leave the city or communicate with anyone from the outside. If you do, I will know and there will be consequences. I may need you alive for the time being, but not in one piece. Are we clear?" asked Shinji as firmly as he possibly could.

"Crystal" replied Rei, very unlike her which caused Shinji to raise an eyebrow. Maybe taking her away from Tokyo 03 is causing a change in her already.

Opening the door Shinji turned and said "Get some sleep."

Rei nodded and Shinji walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Walking down the hall, he knocked on Tomoe's door and then entered the room. The girl was currently at her computer, typing away at it.

"Where is she staying?" asked the girl curiously, not looking up and continuing to type.

"In my room for now; Celeste is still cleaning out the spare bedroom where Rei will be staying" answered Shinji in a monotone voice.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow at the statement of Rei sleeping in Shinji's room; something that Shinji caught right away.

"Nothings going to happen; get your mind out of the gutter" said the teen with an annoyed tone; though he did wonder if that was true.

"Fine; but she is attractive in my opinion" said Tomoe, smiling.

"You want to date her?" asked Shinji, smugly.

"Not my type; but yours…." said Tomoe, not finishing the sentence since she found what she was looking for.

Shinji grunted, not wanting to respond to the statement. He still felt drawn to Rei, even after all this time. Things were going to be difficult now.

"What did you find?" asked Shinji, trying to change the subject.

"Well, it seems that SEELE is on to you. I found SEELE 02, a guy by the name of name of Victor Cronoloz who lives in the country of Georgia. Apparently, from what I have been able to hack, he has a small army protecting him" answered Tomoe.

"I don't see the problem; I can slice my way through any army" stated Shinji confidently.

"Not when they are armed with these" said Tomoe, moving slightly out of the way so Shinji could see the computer screen. The boy raised his eyebrows in understanding what the girl meant.

"This could be a problem; hmm….maybe its time I used them" said Shinji, grinning slightly.

"SEELE wouldn't be expecting it; I guess those cultists are useful after all" replied Tomoe, skeptically.

"There fanatics, not cultists" corrected Shinji.

"Same thing" said Tomoe, shrugging.

Shinji just shook his head. Religion was a sensitive issue with Tomoe and Shinji concluded that it had something to do with her childhood. He never pried and she never divulged.

"I think its time I paid them a visit. Do me a favor and keep an eye on Rei, make sure she doesn't leave the house" said Shinji, turning to leave.

"Do you think she will try to escape?" asked Tomoe inquiringly.

"No; but it never hurts to be sure" answered Shinji as he left the room.

Walking back to his room, Shinji quietly opened the door to check up on the blue-haired teen. She was sleeping silently in his bed. Walking over to her, he noticed that she was sleeping in the nude with one of her breast slightly exposed. A small blush appeared on Shinji cheeks and he was surprised at the growing desire he began to feel. Shaking his head, Shinji covered Rei up and exited the room. Closing the door behind him, Shinji made his way down the steps.

Silently making his way out of the house, Shinji walked to the backyard and extended his wings. Taking to the air, Shinji began to head east towards Europe.

……………………………………………………………………….

Kozo Fuyutsuki looked surprised as he descended down the steps of the plane. Waiting at the bottom was a limo with Commander Gendo Ikari standing beside it. Dressed in his usual attire, Gendo had a very neutral look upon his face. Fuyutsuki was used to the look but he did notice that there were dark spots under the man's eyes. Kozo concluded that the Commander hasn't slept, which wasn't unusual to Kozo.

During the flight back to Tokyo 03, Kozo tried to get used to his new prosthetic arm. Though it was the latest and most advanced design, it looked rather goofy on the man with its supposed look a like skin. The artificial arm preformed not to bad to his neural commands but it was still difficult to use the arm for writing and other things. It made the Sub-Commander wish that the doctors could have reattached his old arm.

"Welcome back" said Gendo in a monotone voice. Opening the door for the older man, the Commander gestured for Kozo to enter the vehicle first which caught the man by surprise. Not wanting to offend Ikari in one of his extremely rare acts of generosity, Fuyutsuki got into the limo. Gendo climbed in after him and the car took off.

"How are you feeling" asked Gendo, not looking at the man.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances" answered Kozo in a somewhat humorous tone of voice. Gendo raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"I take it that it was the Third Child who did this to you?" inquired Gendo, already knowing the answer.

Fuyutsuki looked over at the man in surprise. The Sub-Commander had not told anyone on who the culprit was. He suspected that something else had happened in his absence from Tokyo 03.

"Rei has been taken" stated Gendo in a solemn manner. Kozo's eyes widened.

"By who?" asked the man, already knowing the answer.

"The Third Child" answered the younger man. Fuyutsuki was taken aback by his lack of emotion. It was no secret that Rei one of the key components in Gendo Ikari's scenario.

"Do we know why she was taken?" asked Kozo. He doubted that Gendo knew the reason to why Shinji took Rei, but he was curious to what his former students' train of thought.

"I don't know; this was not in the scenario" said the Commander, stating the obvious. Fuyutsuki knew that the scenario went up in smoke on the day that Shinji supposedly died.

"Did you know that Shinji was going to be the last Angel?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"No, I did not. The scrolls were very cryptic on the nature of the last messenger. All what was said was that it would be born of pain and suffering as well as being the most powerful" replied Gendo in a neutral manner.

"Well from what I've seen and experienced, the boy fits all those qualities. However, why hasn't he gone after Adam like all the other Angels have?" asked the older man out of curiosity. It was something that continued to bug him.

"I don't know; SEELE has no answer as well" answered Gendo, frustrated.

"The council knows?" asked Kozo.

"Yes, they found out before I could inform them of the abduction" replied Commander Ikari.

"I see; how are they taking it?" asked Kozo.

"Not well; especially since the boy is hunting them down one by one. Now that they know what they're dealing with, what's left of the committee is in hiding" informed the speckled man with a smirk.

"That understandable; what are we going to do when he decides to go after you?" raised Fuyutsuki. The man knew sooner or later Shinji would come for Gendo.

"We will use the Second Child to deal with him" answered Commander Ikari.

The Sub-Commander snorted "Despite what the girl thinks, Asuka Langley Sohyru is no match for Shinji. He will cut her down before she even lands a hit on the boy."

"He would never harm her; the boy is too weak to harm one of his friends" said Gendo with a somewhat confidant tone.

"Are you kidding me? Your son in the last year has killed half of SEELE, sliced his way through various Section 2 agents to grab Rei, and ripped my arm off. How the hell do you think that boy is weak?!" exclaimed Fuyutsuki louder than he wanted to.

"The scenario will be maintained. I will not let some Angel, let alone my son, deny me from being with Yui!" screamed Gendo in a crazed manner, glaring at the Sub Commander in fury.

Kozo flinched, and stay silent at his former students' outburst. Gendo's unexpected rants were happening more and more often. There were times when he would act normal one second and then fly off the handle the next. Both Major Katsuragi and Agent Kaji did well to weather the storm, knowing that Commander Ikari could not afford to rid himself of the two. The Second Child just glared back and balled her fists while Rei took it in with her usual blank expression.

Doctor Akagi was another story. When she was released from confinement, Ritsuko had revealed that she was pregnant with Gendo's child. Commander Ikari of course had tried to force her to abort the child. However, Akagi had sought protection from the Japanese government who were more than willing to grant it.

Over the years, Gendo Ikari had stepped on a few toes and now it had came back to haunt the man. Doctor Akagi was under the full protection of the law with the threat of harsh penalty to the Commander if he tried anything. Gendo had complied reluctantly, knowing that he could not do anything to jeopardize his plans.

Ritsuko Akagi now stayed at home, nursing her soon to be child. The woman had plans to leave the city once the child was born, not wanting to have anything more to do with her former life. Fuyutsuki was happy that she was leaving, hoping that the Doctor would be happy.

The car ride continued in silence. Gendo had calmed down but did not speak anymore on the issue. Fuyutsuki stared out the window, resisting the urge to scratch his shoulder where the artificial met flesh.

Still wasn't used to it.

Please R&R and a thanks to Sideris for the pre-read.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own Eva

Shinji touched down just three miles from the small German town of Altensteig. The teen had done his best to avoid detection, knowing that he was near the heart of SEELE's power base.

Hiding his wings with an illusion, Shinji walked the rest of the way into town. It was nighttime and there were very few people on the streets. Placing his hands in his pockets, the teen strolled down the streets. Every now and then, he would pass a pedestrian or two. However, all would ignore him and just pass the boy by.

The town looked a little shabby but still in good condition. Most of the towns and cities in Germany fended for themselves, unless it was an important place. Though it liked to boast its nation's power and wealth, Germany had a very loose internal structure. Politics that affected the major cities had very little effect anywhere else. Though Altensteig was a German town, it governed itself.

As he neared his destination, Shinji became more alert. The compound in front of him was hiding a very deadly secret. Though it was once a monastery, it had recently become a home to a group of religious fanatics. When the Angel war began in Tokyo 03, groups like this began popping up all over the world.

Believing that the Angels were Holy and were here to punish mankind, the group despised NERV and the Evangelions. Most were harmless and were not taken seriously by the UN; however, a few of the groups that had gained NERV's and SEELE's attention were taken out silently.

Shinji walked up to the large wooden door that was one of many entrances to the structure. Knowing he was being watched by the hidden cameras, The Angel knocked very loudly. After a few minutes, the door opened up slightly and a man dressed in a monk's robe appeared in the crack.

"What do you want?" asked the man, gruffly. He was bald and wore an eye patch on his left eye.

"I want to speak to your leader; let me in" demanded Shinji in a commanding tone.

"Why should I do that, kid?" asked the man, clearly annoyed. Shinji refused to answer, instead letting the illusion covering his eyes drop. As the Angel stared at the monk, the monk's eyes widened in fear and recognition.

"Forgive me oh Holy Messenger of God" said the man, opening the door wide to let Shinji inside. As the teen walked through the doorway, the monk was on his knees in adoration as the door shut.

Shinji was lead down a long hallway before coming in to what looked like a reception area. There were three more monks in the room and upon recognizing Shinji, dropped to their knees in reverence.

As the man scrambled to inform the head monk of Shinji's arrival, the Angel looked around the room. Frescos of Biblical scenes marked the walls; Scenes of the Crucifixion and the Book of Revelations was represented the most. Staring at a Fresco depicting Jesus on the Cross, Shinji bowed in respect.

The head monk, a man by the name of Hirich Stroten, hurried into the room and dropped to his knees before the teen. Dressed in similar garments as the rest of his companions, the man had short grey hair with a white beard. He was old but still in his prime.

"Great Messenger of our most Holy God; why have you blessed us with your Holy Presence?" asked the man in awe, still staring at the floor. Shinji grimaced to himself, somewhat wishing that the monk's behavior was an act.

"I have a task for you and your fellow monks" answered Shinji, still keeping the commanding tone.

"What is it that you command of us oh Holy One" asked Stroten.

"You and your monks are to gather up all the hidden weapons you have stockpiled and make your way to Vienna. There, you will be joined by other monks and are directed to wait for further orders by me in six days time" replied Shinji, turning from the man and looking at one of the Frescos.

Looking up and staring at Shinji, the man asked "What will we be doing?"

"There is a man who is a member of a group named SEELE; I trust you have heard of them?" asked Shinji in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Holy One; I know the heretics well. Will you be requiring for us to lay down Holy judgment on them?" asked the Monk angrily. Everyone in his Order had heard of SEELE and despised them for their crimes against Heaven.

"Yes; but you are not to move until I say so. Are we clear?" asked the Angel.

"Yes Holy Messenger; we will make the preparations right away" said Stroten. Shinji extended his Wings and faced the monk who once again looked downwards.

"Do not falter in the commands I have given you. Trust in the Lord our God" stated Shinji, walking out of the room to leave the monastery.

Once he was outside, Shinji moved away from the compound to go home. The monks would follow his orders to the letter and Shinji had complete faith in them.

As Shinji flew off, preparations were being made inside the monastery. The large hidden cache of weapons, which ranged from small firearms to rocket launchers, was being removed from there hidden location and loaded onto trucks. The monk's themselves were putting on body armor.

It was like this in the other seven monasteries and retreats throughout Europe where Shinji had visited.

During the months, Shinji had Tomoe channel hidden funds to known religious cults throughout the world. The cults then would use this money to purchase weapons from a very thriving black market. Tomoe never asked why Shinji wanted this done but had her suspicions to why.

Shinji was preparing for the day when the end would come.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Heaven, contrary to what most people thought, was not in the clouds. In fact, Heaven was not located in the same universe as Earth.

If one were to describe heaven, he would compare it to the Earth itself with some major exceptions. One of those was that it was perfect and pure.

There was no pollution, no volcanoes, or any weather formations. Everyday was calm and beautiful with the Throne of God lighting up the sky. No wars or strife of any kind existed in Heaven since the Morningstar's defeat eons before. Everyone who lived in Heaven, whether they be human or Angel, were faithful servants of the Lord.

As it was before the fall of man.

Gabriel was talking to one of the lower ranked Angels when Michael approached him with a grim expression on his face. Gabriel saw this and dismissed his companion, then turning to the Archangel.

"Have you seen Tabris?" asked Michael, still grim.

"No, not since our last meeting" answered Gabriel, curious by the inquiry.

"He is missing and is no longer in Heaven" said Michael.

"Are you sure?" asked Gabriel, surprised at the news.

"Yes; not only that, the rest of his unit is missing as well" replied the Archangel.

"This is not good; where could they have gone?" asked Michael's companion.

"Only our Lord knows and he is not divulging anything. However, if I were to guess, I believe they are on Earth" stated Michael with confidence.

"But what good would that do? Their earthy forms were destroyed and only through higher ranked Hosts like us can they physically interact on Earth" exclaimed Gabriel.

"Yes, but you are forgetting that this is Tabris that we are dealing with. He is very cunning and utterly dedicated to his Commander. I have no doubt that he has found a way to interact physically on Earth again with the other fourteen" said Michael, thoughtful.

"We should have kept a tighter watch over him. He was this way during the war" stated Gabriel with a frown.

"Yes, but that is his nature by our Lord's command. That is also why his Commander chose him to be his second" informed Michael.

"Yes, but I had hoped that the Cherub would bring Tabris under control; there is also another problem" said the other Angel with a frown.

"What is it?" asked his companion.

"The Cherub has recruited dedicated, but misguided, servants on Earth to mount an attack on another SEELE member. The heretics have learned of the boy's nature and are acting accordingly. It seems that we are approaching the end" said Gabriel with a solemn look upon his face.

"Yes it seems so; I have no doubt that Leonardo and the Morningstar will also act as well" said Michael, with an equal expression on his face.

"What should we do?" asked Gabriel.

"As our Lord has commanded and do nothing" answered the Archangel.

"Do you think the Lord will act himself?" asked Gabriel, worried at the thought.

"I do not know; but his wrath will be felt on all involved parties" replied Michael with a grave expression.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Unit 03 lay on the concrete ground of the darkened hanger. It lay there since its sealing months before and was undisturbed since that day.

As it lay motionless, a sudden movement appeared on the body near the chest. The skin began to stretch out as if something was trying to break through.

A human arm appeared followed by another one. The hands then pushed down on the sides of their entrance, lifting the body out of the Eva. As the lone naked being emerged from the behemoth, his wings extended outwards.

Tabris smiled as he breathed in. It felt nice to be physically part of the world instead of spiritually. His plan had worked.

Turning his head and looking over at the mangled form of Eva Unit 03, he watched as a naked female emerge from its skin. Her eyes were trying to adjust to the dark as well as trying to get the feel of them. Ariel's last physical appearance on the planet was different from her current one.

Tabris began to mentally plan his next move. He sensed that the end was approaching and he knew that Shinji would need him soon.

And Tabris planned to be there when it happened.

Author's Note: It's been a God awful long time, hasn't it? Sorry about the wait folks, but a writer's block hit me hard. I am working on the next two chapters but am not sure when they will be released. I will hopefully have them up in a couple of weeks. I'll try to update my other Eva fics as soon as I can.

Also, I am not sure on what should be Shinji's Angelic name; if you guys have suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it.

I also want to thank Sideris for the pre-read as well as you guys for being patient with me and sticking with the fic; it means a lot. Until next time!

Please R&R


End file.
